Little One
by Eowadriethien
Summary: The story of how one girl met Legolas.. Please read.. it's not boring...


Title: Little One  
  
Author: HowdyGirl  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Feedback: ILegolasI@aol.com  
  
A/N: This is my first fan-fic, so please give me some feedback... Please?  
**************************************************************************************  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!   
"Alright! I'm up!" said Jasmine as she reached over and turned off the alarm clock. "One hundred something days in eighth grade and you have to go to school in this horrid weather." Jasmine mumbled as she pulled up the blinds, revealing an awful thunder storm. "Hmm.. what's on the calendar for today?" Jasmine asked herself as she looked at her Harry Potter calendar. The date read:  
  
SUNDAY  
  
"I don't believe this," Jasmine said as she slipped back into bed.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Lle anta amin tu?" asked an unfamiliar voice.  
At these words Jasmine woke with quite a fright to find herself in the middle of a forest, with no one to be seen. Jasmine stood up and said, "Who's there?"  
"Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie?" came an answer from somewhere above her head.  
"Who said that?" Jasmine nearly scolded. By this time she had become quite agitated and very scared. Before she knew what was going on, Jasmine felt a hand on her arm and was up in a tree staring face-to-face with a very interesting looking male. "Shhh," he said. Jasmine didn't make a noise. She didn't want to upset this man who had quite a menagerie of weapons. They sat there for a little bit staring at each other, as if they were waiting on somebody. Jasmine was of course in her purple penguin pajamas, but the male was wearing, well, she couldn't describe what he was wearing, something along the lines of tights and a tunic. The other items she couldn't find a word for.  
"Mani nae lle umien?" asked the male.  
"What did you say?" questioned Jasmine. At first she thought maybe he had a strange accent, but now it became clear that he was speaking a different language.  
"I said, What have you been doing?"  
"Uhhh, well, the last time I checked, I was asleep in my room! Who are you? I must've slept-walked again! Can you point me in direction of a phone? I need to call home. Grrr! What a catastrophe!"  
"You talk strange. You must be from far away. I don't know what this phone is, but I don't think that you can call anyone and expect them to hear you from here," answered the male.  
"Why? Where are we?" asked Jasmine, who was starting to feel uncomfortable while sitting in the tree.  
"Mirkwood."  
"Mirkwood? Where's that? Is that somewhere near Raleigh?"  
"No."  
"Then where are we? Where in North Carolina am I? Wait a second..... Did you just say Mirkwood?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh my God! What is your name?"  
"Legolas Greenleaf."  
"No way!," Jasmine practically yelled as she looked closer at the person, or should I say Elf, that she now recognized. "I am so sorry for not realizing that it was you. Wait another second, this is probably one of those dreams where you know you're dreaming."  
"I assure you, this is not a dream. If it was, then we would be both having a very odd dream indeed. What are you wearing?" Legolas asked know that he noticed the strange outfit the young girl was wearing. Jasmine then explained what happened this morning and about exactly what an alarm clock is, and what exactly North Carolina is. This explaining took a little bit more than an hour.  
"So let me get this straight, you were asleep, then you woke up to the sound of an alarm clock, turned it off, realized that it was Sunday, (which is a day that you normally don't wake up early) went back to sleep, and woke up here?" Legolas asked.  
"Precisely."  
"Well, I have to get back home. Lle desiel?"  
"What did you say?"  
"You don't know Elvish?"  
"No... should I?"  
"I'm sorry. I just thought that you... nevermind. I said, are you ready?"  
"Ready for what?"  
"Ready to come with me of course. I'm not going to leave a maiden out here by herself! Arod!" Legolas called as he and Jasmine climbed out of the tree.  
"Did you say Arod? I don't see a horse."  
Legolas then whipped around and looked at Jasmine. "How did you know Arod was a horse?"  
"Uhhhh.. lucky guess?" Jasmine felt so dumb. If she didn't keep her big mouth closed, who knows what kind of trouble she could get into. In a few moments Jasmine was standing face to face with Arod. The horse of her dreams, and lets not forget the Elf of her dreams. She didn't know what was going on, and frankly, she didn't care. The only worry she had was what her friend Jennifer would think. She would be so jealous. She felt safe with Legolas and the horse. Everything was so wonderful.  
"Where are we going again?" Jasmine asked.  
"Home, to see my father." Home. That sounded nice, until she realized what "home" was. Mirkwood. Not to mention who "father" was. King Thranduil! She had never seen King Thranduil.  
"You will have to change, or else my kin will be all over you with questions."  
"I don't have any other clothes," Jasmine answered, quite startled.  
"You can wear some of mine."  
"Will they fit?" asked Jasmine after looking at the physique of the Elf. He was quite tall, and she was only 5' 2".  
"We'll manage." After an hour or so of riding, Legolas got off of the path and headed torward a rocky area.  
"I'm sorry I have to put you through all of this, but I.."  
"It's OK. I understand how family can be." Jasmine answered as she took some of Legolas's clothes and went behind the rock.  
"If only I had a mirror!" Jasmine whispered to herself after putting on the prince's clothes. They felt very nice, but the leggings, or whatever they were were quite long. She tucked all of the extra legging down into the boots and put on the tunic. The tunic fit nicely. She imagined herself looking quite decent. She felt confident, and went back out to the Elf who was waiting for her.  
"Very nice. That turned out better than I expected." Legolas told her.  
"Thank you," Jasmine answered as she straightened out her shoulder-length hair with her hands.  
"We're almost there." Legolas stated as he helped her on Arod.  
After some riding, they made it to Mirkwood. The woods were quite dark, yet cheery at the same time. The trees totally blocked out the sky, but that didn't bother Jasmine, she burned red like a lobster in the sun anyways.  
"Thank you," Jasmine said after awhile of silence.  
"Shhh. You're welcome, we're waiting on clearance. We have to wait here for someone to come out and greet us," Legolas explained in a whisper.  
After a minute or two, which seemed like an eternity to Jasmine, Legolas called out, "It's OK my brethern! She's with me. May we pass now?" Suddenly, a very heavily-armed Elf jumped out of a tree in front of them and talked to Legolas for quite some time before he let them pass.  
"What did he say?" Jasmine asked as they went forward.  
"He asked who you were, and I told him that you were from Lothlorien, and you wished to visit the palace of Mirkwood." Legolas said. "What is your name?"  
"Jasmine,"she said.  
"Jasmine, are you an Elf?" Legolas looked over his shoulder as he asked.  
"No," Jasmine answered.  
"That's what I thought. This is going to be difficult as we get in to see my father. My plan was to get you to my father, and ask him for advice as to what to do with you, but seeing as you are not an Elf, that may be difficult. So, what I'm going to do is try to get to my father without anyone noticing."  
"You're the prince, aren't you, your majesty? That's why this is going to be hard, because everyone recognizes you, and your father is the king, right?" Jasmine questioned.  
"How did you know that?" Legolas asked, stunned.  
"It's not hard to guess, your majesty," Jasmine said. She just couldn't play stupid, she just had to let him know that she knew. Then she saw it. The palace. She always wondered what it looked like. Now she knew. It was even more beautiful than she ever imagined. She spent the longest time staring at it.  
"Follow me," Legolas said.  
They walked into the palace, and Legolas had hold of Jasmine's hand. It's a good thing he did to, because she would've easily gotten sidetracked with all the beautiful things everywhere. The palace was huge, and they must've been taking the long way to see the king, as to not be spotted. When they reached the doors to the throne room, Jasmine could tell Legolas was very relieved, as he knocked on the door.  
"Cormamin lindua ele lle," said a voice from within the room. Legolas then opened the doors to the throne room. The doors were grand and marble, with gold trimming, but the most grand and beautiful thing was what layed within the throne room. The king. When Jamine saw him, her breath was taken away. He was so beautiful, if that was a proper word to use. She didn't know whether or not an Elf male would be offended if they were called beautiful. Jasmine was so lost by all of this, and Legolas had already started walking toward the king, and she didn't even know that Legolas wasn't by her side.  
Jasmine then snapped to attention and she ran up to Legolas's side. Legolas then must've explained everything that she told him, only in Elvish. Jasmine didn't mind waiting. It gave her time to look around. She stayed glued to that one spot while Legolas talked, and she looked at all of the paintings, and every once in awhile she'd look for guards. She knew they were somewhere in that room. They wouldn't leave the king in a room by himself, unguarded, would they?  
After awhile, Legolas kneeled down to her level and faced her.  
"My father does not know the common tongue, and he wants me to tell you that you may stay as long as you wish, and dwell here in the palace. He also wants to know more about your story and how you got here, so you talk, and I'll translate, OK?" Legolas asked.  
"Alright." Jasmine answered as Legolas stood back up to face the king, who was sitting in his throne.  
"Go ahead, Jasmine," Legolas smiled at her.  
"Well, your majesty, first off, I would like to say thank you for letting me stay," Jasmine said, and then paused, to let Legolas translate.  
"My father says you're welcome," Legolas told her after Thranduil answered. "Please continue."  
"Last night, I went to retire like I usually do, and went to sleep. Then, when I woke up, I realized that it was Sunday and went back to bed. Sunday is the day of the week when I don't have to go to school, so that's why I went back to sleep. Anyways, When I woke up the second time, your son found me, and here we are," Jasmine explained. Legolas then translated.  
"What is school?" Legolas translated for Thranduil.  
"Oh, school is where I got to learn how to read, write, and do math, and things like that."  
"Tell me some of the things you learned in math." Legolas translated.  
"Currently, we're learning how to extract the square root of a number, your majesty" Jasmine explained.  
"My father says that we may go now, and that I should show you your room," Legolas stated.  
"Oh, well, will you tell your father thank you again for me?" Jasmine asked.  
"Sure." Legolas replied and translated the thank you.  
"My father says that you are most welcome little one."  
When Legolas and Jasmine left the throne room, they took a left and Legolas showed Jasmine her room.  
"Here you go Jasmine," Legolas said as he opened the door to a lovely room with a balcony. "I will arrange for Sadriendra to come and check on you in a little bit and give you the details as to what is what and where is where."  
"Thank you, Legolas. Thank you very much," Jasmine said.  
"You're welcome little one. I will come to get you for dinner," Legolas said as he left the room and silently closed the door.  
"Wow," Jasmine said to herself. She looked around her room and found all kinds of interesting things. One thing that caught her eye was a closet. She opened it to find a bunch of beautiful dresses of all shapes, sizes, and colors. The room was obviously meant for a female. All of this stuff that was happening was starting to feel real now. This was no dream. What was happening was real. Then, she realized that there was a mirror in the room. She looked at herself wearing the prince's clothes. She didn't look that bad, but then she thought about that what she was wearing was meant for a male. So, she changed into a dress that she found in the closet. The dress was beautiful. It was light green and fit her nicely. She folded up Legolas's clothes and planned on giving them to him when he came back for dinner, then there was a knock at the door, and she opened it. When she opened it, she saw Sadriendra. She was a beautiful Elf, with long, dark hair.  
"Hello Jasmine. I've heard so much about you from Legolas. I see that you found the closet," Sadriendra said, "Are you ready for a tour?"  
"A tour? Of the palace? Sure! Everyone here is so nice to me. I wish I could tell them all thank you."  
"Well, you can, just tell them at dinner." Sadriendra said.  
"I would, but I don't know Elvish."  
"That's OK, I'll teach you. What did you want to say?"  
"Well, how about, Thank you all very much for your hospitality?"  
"That sounds wonderful." Sadriendra then took Jasmine on a tour of the castle while she taught her how to say 'Thank you all very much for your hospitality'.  
"You catch on quick, you'll do fine," Sadriendra said as she lead Jasmine back to her room. "Well, do you have any questions about dinner?"  
"Yes. What should I wear?" Jasmine asked.  
"Oh, that's easy, all of the dresses on the right of the closet are evening dresses, just pick one out. Well, I'll be leaving now, I'll see you down at dinner," Sadriendra said as she left the room.  
Jasmine then went over to the closet and looked to the right. All of the dresses were gorgeous. She had to pick one quick, because she didn't want to leave "prince charming" waiting. She liked calling him that in her mind. "prince charming". Jasmine picked out a light blue, sparkling dress, and the matching shoes that went with it. After she tried it on, she went over to the mirror and looked at herself. She couldn't wait until dinner. While she waited, she went over in her mind how to say 'Thank you all very much for your hospitality', when there was a knock at the door. She got up and opened it, and saw him standing there. When she saw him, her heart skipped a beat. There he was. In all his slpendour. She could see him for what he was, the prince of Mirkwood. He was wearing a red outfit, and she couldn't help but notice how much he looked like his father.  
"Lle desiel?" Legolas asked with a smile.  
"This time I know what you said. Of course I'm ready," Jasmine answered and returned the smile.   
As they were walking to dinner, she couldn't help but notice how much she felt like a child. Then again, she was a child, and Legolas was over 2,000 years old.  
"When we get there, my father is going to introduce me, and then I'm going to introduce you to everyone," Legolas explained.  
"Exactly how many is everyone?" Jasmine asked.  
"Well, since this is my first time back home in about three weeks, I'd say about the whole palace. Maybe a few hundred people, which isn't very many."  
"Oh, OK," Jasmine answered.  
"How do you want me to introduce you?"  
"I don't know, how do you normally introduce people?"  
"Well, I say the person's name, and then I say where they're from."  
"Hmmm, well, I'm Jasmine from North Carolina, but they won't know where that is, so just say whatever you deem apropriate I guess," Jasmine answered.  
"OK, wait here while my father introduces me, and when I wave to you, come on out." Legolas explained as he opened the door to the dining hall, and left just a crack, so she could see him wave.  
While she waited, she thought she would be nervous, but the truth was, she didn't feel that way. She could hear many people talking, and then the voice of Thranduil, and then everyone was quiet while Thranduil introduced Legolas. She didn't understand what he was saying exactly, but she heard Legolas's name and then applause from everyone. Then she heard Legolas talk, and she heard her name, at this point, she became nervous. Then there was total silence, then murmuring from amongst the crowd. The she saw Legolas's hand wave, and he opened the door for her to come out, she walked and stood next to Legolas. She saw the dining hall, and could smell the food, but what she was most interested in was the crowd's reaction. The one thing she didn't expect was applause, but that is what she received, but why? Why would these people who she didn't know applaude for her?  
"Legolas, why are they clapping?" Jasmine asked.  
"I don't know. I told them your name and what happened to you, about how I found you in the forest. I guess they're clapping to show their sympathy," Legolas told her.  
"Can you tell them that I have something to say?" This received a strange look from Legolas, but he did what she asked him to. Jasmine then told them 'Thank you all very much for your hospitality.' in Elvish, and they must've said very nice things in return, but Jasmine didn't know what they were saying.  
"Legolas, do any Elves know the common tongue besides you?" Jasmine asked as they were seated next to each other at the dinner table.  
"Yes, a few. Many of them either are learning the common tongue or don't wish to."  
"Oh, OK." Jasmine replied.  
Then the merrimaking began. Everyone was soon engaged in conversation and let's not forget the food, the food was absolutely marvelous. Jasmine talked to Legolas for most of the time, and at one point, one Elf came over and introduced himself. His name was Amelas. He told her the that he didn't know much common tongue, and that he was glad to see her there, and to make herself at home. Jasmine was overjoyed by this and told him thanks for all of his kind words. Meanwhile, Legolas was talking to Thranduil. Jasmine wondered if she was intruding. She was sitting next to the prince, which was probably a place of honor, and Jasmine deffinantly didn't want to make anyone angry.  
"Legolas, am I being rude for sitting next to you, this must be a place of honor," Jasmine said.  
"Oh no, it's not a problem, I actually like you to sit here, you saved me the trouble of having to find a date for dinner," Legolas explained to her. This information made Jasmine blush.  
After a while, Jasmine started to get tired of dinner, she must have been there for three hours. How long does this go on for? She asked herself. Then, her question was answered by King Thranduil, more or less.  
"My father says that we are all going to go to the common hall for story-telling. Would you like to come?" Legolas asked.  
"Yes of course!" Jasmine answered. She thought that she would be stuck in dinner forever.  
When they reached the common hall, there was yet more things of beauty. Paintings, instruments, sculptures, everything that was beautiful. Jasmine wondered how all of these things were made. Then she remembered that Elves are immortal, and they have a lot of time to make beautiful things like these.  
The first person to tell a story was Sadriendra. She talked for a while, in Elvish of course, but Jasmine didn't mind. She liked hearing Sadriendra, even if she had no idea what she was talking about. When Sadriendra was finished, Legolas told a tale, then Amelas, and one or two more Elves after that. Jasmine listened to wach one intently, trying to pick out words of places or people's names. She heard Thranduil mentioned once or twice, but other than that, nothing Jasmine knew. Jasmine fell asleep to the sound of Legolas telling a second tale, this one was about her.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The next morning, Jasmine woke up feeling refreshed. She didn't open her eyes. She felt the blankets on her bed, and she could hear absolute silence. Then she thought of her dream, or was it a dream? Jasmine opened her eyes, and found herself in her "dream". She saw the now familiar walls of her Elven bedroom and the closet she loved so much, but how did she get upstairs? When she got up, she saw a note pinned to her door. it read:  
  
Little one,  
Please meet me when you wake.  
Sadriendra  
  
The note was short, yet to the point, but where did Sadriendra want to meet her? She stared at her handwriting. It was something that she thought was an extention of her. Lovely, yet tidy. After reading the note, she got dressed in a simple dress and went to Sadreindra's room. She knew where it was because of the tour that Sadriendra took her on. Jasmine knocked lightly on the door, and to her surprise, Amelas answered the door.  
"Oh, Amelas, I'm sorry. I was looking for Sadriendra," Jasmine apologized for knocking on the wrong door.  
"I'll go get her," Amelas said. When Amelas returned, he had Sadriendra with him. Now Jasmine understood. Sadriendra was married to Amelas! She felt so dumb.  
"Hello Jasmine! It's so nice to see you again!" Sadriendra said as she said goodbye to Amelas and walked with Jasmine to the garden. "Legolas has left me in charge of your well-being, and he wanted me to tell you that he was happy that you went to dinner with him," Sadriendra said.  
"Sadriendra, how did I get in my bed? I could've swore that the last place I was was the common hall," Jasmine questioned.  
"Oh, Legolas carried you upstairs. He said he would take you," Sadriendra explained "I told him I would take you, but he insisted."  
"Really?" Jasmine asked.  
"Oh yes, he's really taken with you," Sadriendra said. "Now to business. I bet you were wondering why everyone was so nice to you, don't you?" Sadriendra was reading Jasmine like a book.  
"Yes, I did. Do you know why?" Jasmine asked.  
"Well, this may take a long time to explain, are you ready?"  
"Sure."  
"OK, well, when Legolas was born, almost three thousand years ago, His grandmother made a prediction that he would be married to a young girl who came out of nowhere. When every Elf is born, somebody usually makes a prediction of some kind as to what will happen in the future. As Legolas grew up, everyone thought that 'out of nowhere' meant that she was unexpected, until you came along. Now that Legolas is of age to marry, everyone has been keeping their eyes open to see this girl. Then you came along, and now you are in the spotlight. That is why Legolas has acted so strange and protective towards you, and tried to hide you from view on your way to the palace."  
Jasmine sat there staring wide-eyed at Sadriendra. She didn't know what to think. What about her family? Was she ever going to see them again? Was she really the girl of prophecy?  
"Then," Sadriendra continued, "we figured out that you were mortal, and that brought many people's attention. And according to Legolas, you said that you heard of his name before."  
"I have. Legolas is the name of a character in a book. The book explains Legolas to be an Elf prince of Mirkwood, and so far this information is correct, but what I don't know is whether or not the rest of the book is true. Is there such a person named Frodo Baggins of the Shire?" Jasmine asked.  
Then, it was Sadriendra's turn to be wide-eyed. "Frodo passed away a week before you arrived."  
"Legolas must be grieved! What awful news to hear!" Jasmine said.  
"Jasmine, you are this girl of prophecy," Sadriendra said as she gave Jasmine a hug.  
"But Sadriendra, how can I be? I'm mortal, and Legolas is immortal, and let's not forget how young I am! I'm only 14 years old!" Jasmine explained.  
"Not to worry, Legolas has all the time in the world to wait for you to grow up," Sadriendra said.  
"I can't do Sadriendra! I'll ruin his life. Even if he will learn to love me, I'm still mortal. I will die."  
"Jasmine, listen to me, you are here for a reason. You didn't just come crashing into Middle Earth."  
"The last thing I want is for Legolas to die," Jasmine said as she wiped away a tear.  
"Don't worry dear, we will figure out something," Sadriendra said as she lead Jasmine back to her room.  
"Now, Jasmine, you know your way around the caslte now, so feel free to wander around. Just don't leave the palace. OK? I'll be back in a while to check on how things are going," Sadriendra said as she left.  
  
************************  
  
"Legolas! She knows who Frodo is, and she says that he's a character in a book. Jasmine told me that all of us, and everything that we know is in a book that she read," Sadriendra explained to Legolas in his room.  
"How can that be?" Legolas asked.  
"She is the one Legolas," Sadriendra stated.  
"Then all we have to do is wait," Legolas sighed.  
  
*******************************  
  
"I wonder how they make these," Jasmine asked herself as she walked around the castle, admiring the many instruments she saw.   
"I can show you if you wish," said a familiar voice. Jasmine spun around to find Amelas watching her.  
"Oh! Amelas! You scared me," Jasmine squeeked.  
"Would you like to watch me finish a harp? I've been working on it for quite some time now. All I have left to do is paint it," Amelas explained.  
"Oh! I'd be honored Amelas," Jasmine replied. So, they went back to Sadriendra and Amelas's room, and Jasmine watched Amelas paint his beautiful harp a light blue.  
"It's beautiful! You're so skilled at painting," Jasmine complimented.  
"Thank you. This I what I do for the King. You're very lucky to have Legolas as your friend," Amelas said. At this point, Jasmine thought of her friendship more of a curse than anything. Sure, she liked Legolas, but could she learn to love him, and marry him, if she really was this girl of prophecy?  
"Amelas, may I ask you something?"  
"Sure," Amelas said as he painted the last bit of his harp.  
"Is it appropriate for me to call Legolas 'your majesty'? I've felt kind of rude by not addressing him so."  
"You can, but I don't think it's necessary. He is your friend," Amelas said.  
"Oh, I have another question. Are there any Elf children? I've always pondered at this. I've never seen any."  
"Oh yes of course! The Ladies keep them under their careful eye. Most of them are just babes, but there are some your age," Amelas explained., "Would you like to meet them?"  
"I'd love to, but I don't want to intrude."  
"They won't mind. The Ladies love company," Amelas explained as they journeyed to the other side of the palace, and entered the nursery.  
"We're not allowed to go any further, but we may stand here and look," Amelas whispered.  
"Alright," Jasmine acknowledged. Jasmine saw the Ladies take care of the babies when they cried and she saw the babies themselves. They glowed with beauty, literaly.  
"Are there any older children, Amelas?" Jasmine asked.  
"Oh of course, follow me." Amelas lead Jasmine into another room where she saw Elves her age. They were all dressed in white, and at school?  
"Amelas, are they learning to read?" Jasmine whispered as she listened to them read out loud from their books.  
"Yes."  
"Amelas, may I stay here a while?" Jasmine asked.  
"Of course, I'll be in my room if you need me."  
So, Jasmine sat down in a chair just outside of the room where the class of about five Elves read. When they were finished, Jasmine got up to leave. She didn't want to stay, because even if she did want to stay, she knew that they didn't know the common tongue, so she left. When she returned to her room, she closed the door and sat on her bed. She had done so many things in the past one and a half days, and she decided that she should just rest for now. She had a lot of things to think about. First off, she knew she was missing her family, but then again, these people were starting to grow on her like a second family. There was Sadriendra, who had become a mother of sorts, and Amelas, who was kind of like a father. Thranduil reminded her of her grandfather. Then there was Legolas. She didn't know what to call him. She needed to talk to someone about all of this, but she never did find anyone by the time dinner rolled around. She was starting to feel hungry, so she put on one of the evening dresses, and went to Sadriendra's door to see if she could eat with her and Amelas.  
"Sadriendra, may I eat with you and Amelas?"  
"Oh, Jasmine dear, now isn't a good time, I'm so sorry. If you're hungry just go to the kitchen, they'll fix you something there."  
"OK, Thanks Sadriendra," Jasmine said as she headed towards the kitchen.  
When she got there, she saw him. Legolas.  
"Good evening little one," Legolas greeted her with a smile.  
"Good evening," Jasmine returned.  
"Are you hungry?"  
"Yes, are you?"  
"I was just making some dinner? Would you like some?" Legolas asked.  
"Sure. Thank you! May I help?"  
"Of course, hand me that knife please." Jasmine handed Legolas the knife. Even the kitchen utensils were beautiful here.  
"What are we making?"  
"I'm not sure what it's called. Amelas taught me how to make it."  
After an hour or so, Legolas and Jasmine completed their task.  
"You're a very good cook. You're so talented," Jasmine told him.  
"Thank you."  
"Legolas, may I ask you a favor?"  
"Of course little one."  
"Will you please teach me Elvish?"  
"Sure, that shoudn't take to long, considering how quick you caught on to making dinner," Legolas smiled at her.  
And so, it began. Every day when Jasmine got up, she headed over to the common room with Legolas to practice Elvish. Legolas didn't mind, because there was nothing else to do. His father handled the things that needed to be done, and so he was left teaching Jasmine Elvish, and all of the Elven customs.  
"Alright, now for the test. I think you're ready. I'm going to carry out a conversation with you, alright?" Legolas asked.  
"Alright."  
"'Quel re."  
Good Day  
"Quel re."  
Good Day.  
"Lle merna salk?"  
Do you want to dance?  
"Lle lakwenien?"  
Are you joking?  
"N'uma."  
No.  
And so, Jasmine and Legolas danced, although there was no music, but Jasmine didn't mind. This was quite a gracious reward for passing her test. When they finished dancing, Jasmine went to her room, and thanked Legolas many times for teaching her Elvish and for the dance.  
  
***************************  
  
After spending a year in Mirkwood, Jasmine was now 15 years old and she was now known around Mirkwood, along with her story. Many people regarded her as "the promised child", while others, who refused to believe that she was the one for Legolas, called her just "lady Jasmine". Then there were still others that had yet another name for her. Amelas, Sadriendra, Legolas, and Thranduil all called her "little one". Jasmine became closer to Thranduil, now that she could speak Elvish. They would talk at dinner, and Jasmine would often tell Thranduil how beautiful his palace was, and that she was ever so grateful hor letting her stay. Then Thranduil would have to remind her that 'his palace' was 'her home'. Then on one not-so-very-special day, Thranduil had an important conversation with Jasmine at dinner.  
"Little one, do you love Legolas?" Thranduil asked.  
"Of course I do your majesty. I love you as well." Jasmine replied.  
"Do you love him more than just family?"  
"Yes, I do," Jasmine replied. Jasmine didn't mind telling Thranduil these things, he was like a father to her now, and she loved him so much.  
"I have watched you grow in the last year, and I just wanted you to know, that I believe that you are this chosen one. I also believe that one day, I will have to give my son over to you in marriage. I have forseen these things, and I have also seen how my son looks at you. He loves you very much."  
Jasmine was full of joy to hear these things. This was the finality she needed, and she showed Thranduil this by hugging him.  
"Your majesty, thank you. Thank you so much, but I have something on my mind. I am mortal. You know this, and I know that one day I will die, and I don't want to cause any grief to Legolas. He has already suffered the loss of his close friends Gimli and Frodo, and I can tell when he thinks of them. He gets a glassy look to his eyes and stares out at nothing. I hear him cry in his sleep at night."  
"That's why I will make you immortal," Thranduil said.  
"Can you do that?"  
"Of course I can! When Legolas was born, his grandmother also made a potion to turn you immortal. She knew that the girl meant for Legolas would be immortal, so she made a potion," Thranduil explained.  
"I wish someone would've told me that sooner! I've been so incredibly worried about that! Thank you your majesty! Thank you!" And with that, Jasmine gave Thranduil a kiss on the cheek and left the room to see Legolas. She had to tell him the great news.  
"Legolas!" she said as she knocked on his door. There was no answer. "Well, he must be busy," she said to herself as she went to her room.  
That night at dinner, she felt refreshed and high-spirited. Her dreams were coming true, and she was loving it. The only thing she didn't know was if everyone else was loving it too. Did Legolas love her as much as she loved him? She loved him with all her might. She loved everything about him. Those eyes, facial features, charismatic charm, personality, and above all things she loved him for him, and not just because of his beauty.  
"Lle merna salk?" came a whisper from behind her that sent shivers down her spine. Jasmine didn't bother to answer, she knew that Legolas knew the answer to that. They danced to the lovely music that Sadriendra played on Amelas's harp, which gave her time to talk to him, but she didn't. She didn't want to ruin this moment by speaking. So, they stayed silent, and danced for the better half of an hour, and when it was over, Jasmine stayed in the kitchen to help clean up the kitchen dishes, and went to sleep.  
The next morning there was a knock at the door. She was startled, because the sun had not even come up yet, and it was about 3:00 in the morning. When she opened it, she was surprised to see that Thranduil, Sadriendra, and Amelas were all standing at the door.  
"Jasmine, do you know what today is?" asked Thranduil.  
"Umm, I'm not even sure if it's 'today' yet, it seems more like 'tonight' to me," Jasmine laughed, "but, I would say that today is January the 31st."  
"Well, that is correct, but it is also Legolas's birthday," Sadriendra explained.  
"Really?" Jasmine asked drowzily, "but what does that have to do with me?"  
"Well, you're going to be his birthday present," said Amelas.  
"How?" Then Jasmine saw it. Thranduil drew out a sparkiling blue phial, that looked pretty aged.  
"Is that it?" Jasmine asked breathlessly.  
"Of course it is. All you have to do is drink it my dear," Thranduil said.  
"Thank you all so much," Jasmine said as she embraced all three of them and took the phial. She took one last look at the world around her as a mortal. As she popped off the lid, she closed her eyes and a lovely fragrance emited, and Jasmine swiftly drank the liquid. She could feel the liquid go down her throat, and there was an immediate change. When she opened her eyes, the world around her automaticaly changed. She had a hightened sense of hearing, seeing, and balance. Then, she changed physicaly. She could feel herself growing taller, more slender, and older.  
When she couldn't feel herself changing anymore, she looked at herself in the mirror. She was taller, and older. She looked like... like an Elf. She had pointed ears, a slender body, and the grace that she saw in Sadriendra, she could see in herself.  
"Welcome home my dear," Thranduil said as he embraced her, "Now, go and wake Legolas."  
"Yes, please, he always sleeps in too late," Amelas said, this received a laugh from everyone.  
Jasmine went to the door, and as she reached for the doorknob, the doorknob turned, and there was no need to wake Legolas. He had already arrived. When Jasmine heard the doorknob turn, she ran behind the door, and hid from him.  
"Yes, Legolas? May I help you, son?" Thranduil questioned.  
"What's going on in here? I had the strangest dream about Jasmine. Is she OK?" Legolas asked drowzily.  
When Legolas asked this, Jasmine snuck behind Legolas and put her arms arounnd his neck.  
"Amin mela lle," Jasmine whispered in Legolas's ear.  
Legolas nearly fainted when he heard these words. He turned around to see her and kissed her.  
"I knew you were the one, little one," Legolas whispered to Jasmine and kissed her.  
"Happy birthday," Jasmine told him.  
"You're the best birthday gift anyone could ever have."  
  
**************************  
  
Later that day, the whole palace got dressed in their finest and went to Legolas's birthday dinner. There was laughter, singing, dancing, and food galore. Legolas and Jasmine waited just outside the door as Thranduil greeted the crowd.  
"Thank you all for coming tonight," Thranduil's deep voice echoed in the room. "We have a few announcements to make. First off, I'd like to wish my son a happy birthday." When Thranduil said this, Legolas entered the common hall and applause rang out throughout the room.  
"Thank you all for coming, I uhh... have the other announcement. It gives me great honor to present my fiancee." when Legolas said this, Jasmine entered the room and there was a great commotion. There was applause, laughter, shouts of 'Thank Valar! At last!', crys of joy, and the whole lot of them crowded around her and hugged her. Legolas went down and joined his future wife.  
For the rest of the night, Jasmine and Legolas danced, and talked and moslty explained to the whole crowd exactly what happened. When the night was over, Jasmine went with Legolas to his room.  
"Legolas, will you come with me?"  
"Sure, anywhere."  
"Let's go swimming."  
"Alright."  
And so, Legolas and Jasmine went swimming and thoroughly enjoyed themselves.  
  
**********************************  
  
"Oh, Sadriendra, I'm so worried," Jasmine told Sadriendra on her wedding day.  
"Don't be, there's a beautiful prince out there waiting for you," Sadriendra reasured her as she adjusted Jasmine's wedding dress.  
The next hour whizzed by Jasmine, and the next thing she knew, she was married to Legolas and was at their reception.  
"It gives me great pleasure to introduce to you Legolas and Jasmine Greenleaf, Prince and Princess of Mirkwood," Amelas said as he raised his glass for a toast. "A toast to the couple."  
"Thank you for coming, please enjoy yourselves and feel welcome to take a look around the palace," Legolas said to the crowd.  
Then, a familiar song played. It was Amelas playing the song that they danced to the second time they ever danced.  
"You don't even have to ask. I'll do it. Lle merna salk?" Jasmine asked. This got a laugh from the prince, and they danced. They danced for 5... 10... 15 minutes. They didn't know, and at times, they danced even though Amelas had stopped playing.  
"Did I ever tell you that you dance good?" Legolas asked.  
"No, I don't think so."  
"Well, little one, your dancing is beautiful," Legolas whipered into her now highly sensitive ear.  
"Legolas," Jasmine whispered back, "You dance wondeful too, but, you don't have to call me 'little one' anymore."  
"You're right," laughed Legolas, "but still, I like that name, don't you?"  
"Of course."  
  
THE END  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
Epilogue:  
  
One year later, Jasmine gave birth to a baby boy, and they named him Elariand, or, if translated, "Little One".  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: So, how did you like it? Please send feedback! ILegolasI@aol.com 


End file.
